Cyfrowy Świat (Frontier)
Cyfrowy Świat (デジタルワールド Dejitaru Wārudo) z Digimon Frontier jest fikcyjnym uniwersum w anime Digimon Frontier. right|thumb|Cyfrowy ŚwiatCyfrowy Świat jest podzielony na dziesięć regionów, każdy z nich odpowiada jednemu elementowi - Ognia, Światła, Lodu, Powietrza, Elektryczności, Ziemi, Lasu, Wody, Stali i Ciemności. Istnieje ogromna liczba linii kolejowych, które przecinają planetę i mają swoją stację w każdym z regionów, dzięki czemu Digimony - pociągi, Trailmony mogą przewozić pasażerów z jednego regionu do drugiego, a nawet do świata realnego poprzez Stację Shibuya. Najdziwniejszym wystrojem DigiŚwiata jest to, że wszystko występuje w postaci fraktalnego kodu - "linii kodowej" dla każdej danej. Kod fraktalny jest zwykle ukryty, ale może zostać odkryty lub w momencie, gdy klucz jest zabrany, jego dane są zebrane i cały obszar znika. Zawsze może wrócić na swoje miejsce.Digimon Frontier - odcinek 2 Jeśli jakiś Digimon zostanie pokonany i jego kod zabrany, a nie zostanie do końca zeskanowany to może odrodzić się jako DigiTamaDigimon Frontier - odcinek 1, a następnie zostaje przetransportowane do Wioski Początków, gdzie zajmuje się nimi Swanmon. Pewnego dnia wykluje się z niego Digimon i zacznie swoje życie od nowa.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 42 W starożytnych czasach, DigiŚwiat był wrakiem poprzez ogromną wojnę między Digimonami typu ludzkiego i typu bestii. Później, Digimon - anioł - Lucemon pojawił się i zakończył wojnę, sprowadzając czasy pokoju. Lucemon, niestety został opętany przez swoją złą stronę i rozpoczął rządy tyranii przez co pojawiła się Dziesiątka Wojowników i zamknęła go w Strefie Mroku, znajdującej się pod DigiŚwiatem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 13 Zostali uznani za legendę i pozostawili po sobie potężne Dusze, które miały pewnego dnia zostać użyte do obrony Digiświata ponownie. Przekazano je pod ochronę trzem Świętym Digimonom - Seraphimonowi, Ofanimon oraz Cherubimonowi. Niestety, wiele Digimonów typu bestii pod opieką Cherubimona nie zgodziło się z poglądami Digimonów ludzkiego typu pod opieką Seraphimona oraz Ofanimon i wywołało to kolejną batalię. Cherubimon podsłuchał pewną rozmowę między Seraphimonem oraz Ophanimon, myśląc, że knują oni przeciwko niemu i tym samym Lucemon wykorzystał okazję by opanować go negatywnymi myślami i zmienić w jego złą formę. Cherubimon rozpoczął walkę z pozostałą dwójką.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 34thumb|right|Mapa przedstawiająca DigiŚwiat. Strzałka oznacza [[Cyfrowy Świat (Frontier)#Wioska Ognia|Wioskę Ognia.]]. By ochronić DigiŚwiat, Ofanimon wzywa ludzkie dzieci by połączyły się z Legendarnymi Duszami i stali się Digimonami, mającymi na celu uwolnić Cherubimona spod władzy Lucemona. Nowi Legendarni Wojownicy ratują Cherubimona przed siłami zła, ale Lucemon jest nieustępliwy w swoim działaniu i chce zdobyć jak najwięcej fraktalnego kodu by się uwolnić. Udaje mu się osiągnąć zamierzony cel, niszcząc cały DigiŚwiat, jego księżyce. Chciał nawet podbić świat ludzi.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 49 W ostatecznej bitwie, dwa światy zostają uratowane a Lucemon pokonany. Digimony wracają do życia, jak i cały DigiŚwiat.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 50 Cały DigiŚwiat na swojej orbicie ma trzy księżyce - Niebieski, Czerwony oraz Żółty. Przynajmniej dwa z nich są zamieszkane - na Niebieskim jest Księżycowa Baza oraz Kosmiczny Burger, a na Żółtym pozostałości Wioski Początków. Kontynent Ognia Ognista Wioska right|thumb|Ognista WioskaOgnista Wioska ( (炎の街 Hoono no Machi) jest rodzinnym domem Bokomona oraz Neamona. Jest to miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Ognisty Dworzec oraz ulokowane jest jedno z miejsc, w którym Trailmon może podróżować między stacją Shibuya w realnym świecie, a DigiŚwiatem. Wioska jest ściśle powiązane z ogniem, wszystko jest pokryte rurami; jest to też miejsce, gdzie znajduje się ludzka dusza ognia. Miejsce jest terroryzowane przez Cerberumona, ale szybko zostaje pokonany przez Agnimona, który przywraca większość miejsca. Skull Satamon zaczyna skanowanie tego obszaru podczas ataku Królewskich Rycerzy, aby przywrócić Lucemona, grożąc i zabijając kilku z jej mieszkańców. Lord Knightmon udaje im się zeskanować cały las otaczający wioskę, łącznie z zabudowaniami.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 43 Podziemny Labirynt right|thumb|Podziemny LabiryntPodziemny Labirynt '' (地下迷宮 Chikameikyuu)'' znajduje się pod Wioską Ognia. Junpei i Tomoki trafiają tu przez stado Pagumonów, jednakże Kouji ratuje ich znajdując swoją ludzką duszę światła. Wioska Candmonów right|thumb|Wioska CandmonówWioska Candmonów '' (キャンドモンの村 Kyandomon no Mura)'' jest zlokalizowana w kanionie nieopodal Wioski Ognia. Na ścianie wygrawerowane są symbole Dziesięciu Wojowników, a także twarz Lucemona. Candmony, które tu żyją - pilnują starożytnego artefaktu i oskarżają Wybrańców o chęć kradzieży go. Okazuje się nim być ludzka dusza lodu, która wybiera Tomoki swojego posiadacza. Wizarmon strzeże fraktalnego kodu torów, które prowadzą w dalszą część DigiŚwiata.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 3 Wietrzna Wioska right|thumb|Wietrzna WioskaWietrzna Wioska (そよ風村 Soyokaze-mura) jest zbudowana wokół ogromnego drzewa. Wiatr ma ogromny wpływ na to miejsce, a Floramon, mieszkające tutaj chcą się dzielić terenem z każdym. Niestety, Mushmony przeszły na stronę zła pod wpływem Cherubimona. Ludzka dusza wiatru znajduje się tutaj, dzięki czemu Izumi może stać się Fairimon i pokonać ich przy pomocy Wolfmona.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 4 Wietrzna Fabryka thumb|right|Wietrzna FabrykaWietrzna Fabryka (風のファクトリー Kaze no Fakutorī) jest zlokalizowana w kanionie, gdzie biegną tory tramwajowe. Wybrańcy zatrzymują się tutaj w swojej wyprawie do Leśnego Dworca, by znaleźć jakieś jedzenie. Fabryka produkuje wiatr, ale Kokuwamony są niewolnikami, którzy mają wykonywać to zadanie. Wszystkim dowodzi Snimon z Gorubimonami i Minomonami jako swoimi podwładnymi. DigiWybrańcy doprowadzają do rebelii, by uwolnić Kokuwamony, a Junpei odkrywa swoją ludzką duszę gromu i staje się Blitzmonem.Digimon Fronbtier, odcinek 5 Góra KaratsukiNumemonów thumb|right|Góra KaratsukiNumemonówGóra KaratsukiNumemonów (カラツキヌメモンの山 KaratsukiNumemon no Yama) jest ogromną górą zlokalizowaną w granicach małego miasta. Wszystkie domy i budynki są zbudowane w pionowej pozie na górze, wynika to ze zdolności chodzenia KaratsukiNumemonów po ścianach. Córki KaratsukiNumemonów są złapane i uwięzione przez Grottomona, który chce by bohaterowie oddali mu klucz do zeskanowania tego obszaru, jednakże DigiWybrańcy interweniują. Niestety, Grottomon jest zbyt silny dla nich i zdobywa to, czego chciał.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 6 Leśne Królestwo Las TV thumb|right|Las TV Las TV' (テレビの森 Terebi no Mori) jest miejscem umieszczonym na skraju Leśnego Królestwa. W nocy, drzewa zachowują się jak portale ukazujące różne lokacje. Jest to miejsce, gdzie rosną mięsne - jabłka jako pożywienie. DigiWybrańcy zatrzymują się tutaj na noc, ale zostają zaatakowani przez złego Bakumona, który daje im złe wizje i koszmary. Zostaje pokonany i oczyszczony, a następnie daje im dobre sny.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 9 Wioska Gottsumonów left|thumb|Wioska Gottsumonówthumb|right|Ruiny Wioska Gottsumonów (ゴツモンの村 Gottsumon no Mura) jest rodzinną górą dla Gottsumonów. Jeden z lokalnych Gottsumonów jest zainteresowany ruinami znajdującymi się nieopodal i odnajduje trzy statuetki, ukrywające Duszę. W tym samym czasie, Grottomon atakuje DigiWybrańców w okolicy, a Gottsumon powierza duszę Kouji'emu. Kouji uwalnia duszę bestii światła - Garmmona używając kryształowego oka.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 10 Gdy Królewscy Rycerze rozpoczynają skanowanie DigiŚwiata, atakuję wioskę przy pomocy Knightmonów. Gottsumon stara się bronić swojego domu, gdy DigiWybrańcy przybywają z odsieczą. Niestety, Królewskim Rycerzom udaje się zniszczyć wszystko, co stoi na ich drodze i zdobyć potrzebne dane by uwolnić Lucemona. Wioska Przepowiedni right|thumb|Wioska PrzepowiedniWioska Przepowiedni (占い師の村 Uranaishi no Mura) jest wioską zamieszkaną przez Digimony potrafiące przepowiedzieć przyszłość. Bokomon oraz Neamon prowadzą tutaj DigiWybrańców, by dowiedzieli się więcej o Duszach Bestii. Bokomon i Neamon zabierają ich do Shamamona, który jest jedynym prawdziwym Digimonem potrafiącym przewidzieć to, co się zdarzy. Niestety, w tym samym momencie Grottomon przypuszcza atak na naszych bohaterów. Jego świątynia kryje w sobie duszę bestii ognia, co wykorzystuje Shamamon by stać się Vritramonem. DigiWybrańcom udaje się powstrzymać wściekłego Digimona i uciec.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 11 Kryjówka Wroga right|thumb|Kryjówka WrogaKryjówka Wroga (敵のアジト Teki no Ajito?) jest tajemniczą lokację w Leśnym Królestwie, gdzie upadli wojownicy Cherubimona stworzyli swoją bazę. Jest bardzo blisko Leśnego Dworca. Zawiera także osobne pomieszczenie dla każdego z wojowników.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 15 Dera Soba thumb|right|Dera Soba Dera Soba (デラそば? "Delu Soba) jest restauracją z makaronem prowadzoną przez Delumona. Jego jedzenie jest okropne, ale proponuje pierwsze danie za darmo, by przyciągnąć klientów. DigiWybrańcy przechodzą obok jego budki, gdy przemierzają Leśny Dworzec w poszukiwaniu zamku Seraphimona. W tym samym miejscu, Grottomon i jego banda dowiadują się o położeniu DigiWybrańców. Leśny Dworzec thumb|right|Leśny DworzecLeśny Dworzec (森のターミナル Mori no Tāminaru?) jest leśnym obszarem pokrytym torami kolejowymi we mgle. Ofanimon wysyła tutaj DigiWybrańców, by uwolnili jej przyjaciela - Seraphimona z jego pułapki.DigiŚwiata. Gdy przybywają, udaje im się znaleźć drogę do zamku Seraphimona. Zamek Seraphimona right|thumb|Zamek Seraphimona Zamek Seraphimona (セラフィモンの城 Serafimon no Shiro) jest ogromnym, kryształowym pałacem ukrytym nieopodal Leśnego Dworca w Leśnym Królestwie. Jest to też miejsce, gdzie Trójka Świętych Digimonów zwykła spotykać się w przeszłości, a nawet Cherubimon zdradził swoich przyjaciół - zmuszając przy tym Ofanimon by oddała się w niewolę w zamian za pozostawienie przy życiu Seraphimona.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 34 Zamek został ukryty przez drzewa i mgłę, by Seraphimon mógł spokojnie się regenerować i oczekiwać dnia swojego przebudzenia pod opieką wiernego sługi, Sorcerymona. Obudzili go DigiWybrańcy przybywając do zamku, jednak szybko został pokonany przez upadłych wojowników Cherubimona. Gdy Królewscy Rycerze zbierają dane z Cyfrowego Świata, zamek Seraphimona pozostaje jednym z nielicznych miejsc, które nie zostało zeskanowane. Posiada klucz do całego Leśnego Królestwa i jest chronione barierą. DigiWybrańcy wraz z Gottsumonem przybywają by chronić go, jednak na marne, ponieważ Królewscy Rycerze dostają się do środka. Sorcerymon, teraz, jako duch używa ostatnich sił by ochronić DigiWybrańców przed tym wszystkim i sam powoli znika. Statua świętych Digimonów okazuje się być kluczem i zostaje zniszczona, a całe Królestwo przepada...Digimon Frontier, odcinek 44 Strefa Lodu Wioska Jesiennych Liści thumb|right|Wioska Jesiennych Liści Wioska Jesiennych Liści (秋葉マーケット Akiba Māketto) jest ogromnym bazarem w strefie lodu. Jest ukryta pod silnie zaśnieżonymi częściami lądu, a ogromny piec w środku całej osady rozprowadza ciepło dla jego mieszkańców. Różnego typu Digimony przybywają tu by wymieniać i kupować rzeczy, to jest główny powód dla którego Toucanmony przybyły tutaj by wymienić D-Scannery DigiWybrańców. Tomoki'emu udaje się odnaleźć ich DigiPiloty[thumb|right|Sklep Nanomona. Tomoki ratuje Toucanmony, gdy te wpadły pod wodę, jednak szybko uciekają z aparatem. Arbormon przybywa z nim, ale Tommy widzi heroiczny cel Tomoki'ego i postanawia anulować transakcję zawartą wcześniej z Arbormonem. Tomoki wraca w porę, by odzyskać DigiPiloty i odkryć, że posiada duszę bestii lodu. DigiWybrańcy wyruszają stąd w kierunku nowego miejsca - Rose Morning Star, dzięki biletom wygranym przez Zoe w konkursie jedzeniowym. Wioska powraca później, gdy Królewscy Rycerze chcą ją zeskanować, jak i resztę DigiŚwiata.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 45 Kontynent Mroku Kontynent Mroku (闇の大陸 Yami no Tairiku?) jest częścią DigiŚwiata, zamieszkaną przez Cherubimona. Parę Digimonów przekroczyło ten kraj, jednak szybko wyrzuciło z siebie wszystkie wspomnienia związane z nim. Mroczna Brama thumb|right|Mroczna Brama Mroczna Brama jest wejściem do Kontynentu Mroku, ma także wyryty symbol mroku nad swoim wejściem. Większość Trailmonów zaprzestaje tutaj jazdy, bo boi się podróżować po tym kontynencie.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 20 Las Kontynentu Mroku thumb|left|Ruinythumb|right|Las Kontynentu MrokuLas Kontynentu Mroku (闇の大陸の森 Yami no Tairiku no Mori jest ogromnym, rozciągającym się na cały kontynent, lasem z ruinami ukryty w nim. DigiWybrańcy idą w jego kierunku, gdy tylko przechodzą przez Mroczną Bramę. Niestety, szybko są otoczeni przez mrok i strach niepewności wynikający z mroku. Dziwne dźwięki tylko wzmacniały ich emocje, dopóki nie zostały ujawnione do bycia Pipismonem, który był jak echo. Przy pomocy świecącego kamienia, DigiWybrańcy odkrywają, że nie wszystko, co jest mroczne - musi być straszne. Prowadzi to do decyzji Bokomona o napisaniu o tym miejscu i rozprzestrzenieniu informacji. Po niedługim czasie zostają zaatakowani przez Arbormona w jego postaci bestii. W walce jego Dusza Bestii zostaje zabrana, a sam Arbormon zostaje zabity przez Duskmona, który uważa, że nie ma z niego pożytku. Duskmon następnie atakuje DigiWybrańców i z łatwością pokonuje każdego z nich. Takuya wierzy, że muszą spróbować ponownie, niestety inni decydują się na ucieczkę. Ukrywając się w ruinach, DigiWybrańcy rozmawiają ze sobą o ostatniej walce i są przerażeni. Takuya wychodzi z odważnym planem, by wygrać walkę, ale Kouji odciąga na bok by porozmawiać. Kłócą się o nastawienie Takuyi do walki i wiary, że to wszystko jest grą. W momencie szczytowym kłótni, Duskmon atakuje a DigiWybrańcy starają się użyć planu Takuyi. Niestety, na marne, bo nie wypala. Takuya zostaje uratowany przez Garmmon, który wskoczył pomiędzy niego, a atak Duskmona i mroczny wojownik wyzwala chmurę mroku. Takuya budzi się w Mrocznym Dworcu.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 21 Mroczny Dworzec thumb|right|Mroczny Dworzec Mroczny Dworzec (闇のターミナル Yami no Tāminaru jest miejscem, gdzie idziesz, gdy nie masz innego wyjścia. Jedynym Trailmonem, który jeździ po tych liniach jest DarkTrailmon. Zabiera on Takuyę do domu po nieudanej walce z Duskmonem. Cmentarz Trailmonów thumb|right|Cmentarz Trailmonów Cmentarz Trailmonów (トレイルモンの墓場 Toreirumon no Hakaba) jest ostatecznym miejscem, gdzie odpoczywają wszystkie stare Trailmony. Jeden z nich natrafił na Junpei, Izumi i Tomoki'ego, którzy wyczyścili go i doprowadzili aż do śmierci. Trailmon (Angler) udzielił im kilku istotnych informacji na temat Rose Morning Star po swoim odrodzeniu, jak się okazało - one tutaj nie umierają, tylko stają się nowymi od początku. To miejsce, gdzie są całkowicie odnawiane.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 31 Stary Zamek thumb|right|Stary Zamek Stary Zamek (古城 Kojō) jest jedną z baz, gdzie rezyduje Ranamon oraz Mercuremon na tym kontynencie. Po tym, jak Duskmon pokonał DigiWybrańców w lesie, Junpei, Izumi i Tomoki zostali złapani przez tę dwójkę i przywiązani do ścian, gdy Nanamony chciały uwolnić Dusze z ich DigiPilotów. Były chronione przez tajemniczą barierę. Ranamon początkowo stara się wydusić z nich informacje o wyzwoleniu ich dusz przez łaskotki, jednak szybko obraca się to w niepokojącą sytuację - staje się Calmaramon. Szybko zostaje rozgromiona z Mercurymon'em przez Agunimon'a, który opanował wreszcie siłę żywiołów i zrozumiał, co to znaczy być Digimonem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 13 Rose Morning Star thumb|right|Rose Morning Star Rose Morning Star '' (バラの明星 Bara no Myoujou)'' jest lokacją zamku Cherubimona. Odnosi się do miejsca na niebie Mrocznego Kontynentu. Gdy DigiWybrańcy odnajdują wszystkie dusze, ludzkie i bestii - Ofanimon wysyła ich z misją, by dotarli tutaj.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 17 Po długiej wyprawie, bohaterowie zdobyli nowego sprzymierzeńca (Kouichi'ego) i wyruszyli do walki z Cherubimonem, a także by uratować Ofanimon. Zamek Cherubimona thumb|right|Zamek Cherubimona' Zamek Cherubimona' '' (ケルビモンの城 Kerubimon no Shiro)'' (jest domem Cherubimona. Zbierał tu wszystkie dane DigiŚwiata, które zbierali jego podwładne. Poświęcił na to jedno pomieszczenie, stworzył też świątynię, gdzie mógł umieścić dziesięć kul - chciał zdobyć moc Legendarnych Wojowników. Zawiera także komnatę, którą strzeże dwójka Fantomonów, Hall Cieni (牢獄の間 Rougoku no Ma), gdzie Cherubimon poświęcił dusze różnych Digimonów oraz Świetlistą Barierę (光の結界 Hikari no Kekkai), miejsce gdzie znajdowało się czyste światło oraz Ofanimon była więziona. Pod jego zamkiem znajdował się również zapieczętowany morderca wielu Digimonów - IceDevimon. DigiWybrańcy chcą zbadać cały zamek, by uratować Ophanimon od sił zła. Wchodzą jednak w konflikt z strażnikami - Fantomonami, pomimo tego, że Digimony mogły zamknąć większość DigiWybrańców w ich przestrzennej pułapce, Löwemon był jedynym, któremu udało się uniknąć tej sztuczki i uratować pozostałych. Doszli do Hallu Cieni, gdzie uwięzione Digimony chciały ich zaatakować, jednakże Goatmon użył świętego dzwona by uratować pozostałych. Jest jedną z wysłanników Ophanimon, która miała im pomóc w odnalezieniu jej. Zaprowadziła ich nawet do Świetlnej Bariery, gdzie spotkali się po raz pierwszy z Ofanimon. Ofanimon opowiada tę samą historię, którą usłyszeli wcześniej, dlaczego ona i Seraphimon zostali zamknięci w ich pułapkach. Niestety, miłej rozmowie przeszkadza Cherubimon, który chce zagarnąć wszystkie Dusze dla siebie. Wyjaśnia to też, dlaczego pozwolił DigiWybrańcom wejść do zamku. Cherubimon rozpoczyna swoją batalię poprzez unicestwienie Goatmon i Świetlna Bariera broni go przed jakimikolwiek atakami ze strony DigiWybrańców. Najsilniejsi, Ardhamon oraz BeoWulfmnon zabierają Cherubimona na zewnątrz, by z nim walczyć, pozostawiając wolną rękę do ratowania Ophanimon przez pozostałych. Cherubimon był zbyt silny nawet dla Podwójnej Duchowej Ewolucji, zabierając wszystkie dusze oprócz Duszy Wiatru Izumi. Ofanimon oszukuje Cherubimona, by odzyskać Dusze pozostałych DigiWybrańców i zwiększa siłę Takuyi oraz Kouji'ego, by mogli użyć Zjednoczonej Duchowej Ewolucji do stania się KaiserGreymon'em oraz MagnaGarurumon'em.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 35 Nowa siła doprowadza do destrukcji zamku, jednak Cherubimon okazuje się przetrwać walkę z nimi.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 36 Cherubimon absorbuje wszystkie dane, które zebrał i ostatecznie zostaje pokonany przez współpracę dwóch Mega Digimonów.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 37 Pomieszczenia File:4-34 03.png|Wejście File:4-34 04.png|Hall Cieni File:4-34 05.png|Bariera Światła Tunel Historii thumb|right|Tunel Historii Tunel Historii (歴史のトンネル Rekishi no Ton'neru) jest największą kolekcją historii DigiŚwiata. Baronmon chroni tunel przed intruzami i opowiada historię osobom, które uzna za odpowiednie. Po pokonaniu Cherubimona, DigiWybrańcy natrafiają na owy tunel. Baronmon atakje ich, widząc ich, jako obcych. Gdy duchowo ewoluują, ujawniają siebie jako Legendarnych Woowników, a Baronmon zaprzestaje ataku i zaprasza ich do środka, gdzie opowiada im całą historię związaną z Luemonem, Dziesiątką Wojowników i Świętymi Digimonami. Dociera nawet do momentu, gdy Cherubimon przeszedł na stronę zła. W ostatnich momentach podróży przepowiada powrót Lucemona.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 38 Strefa Stali Stalowe Miasto thumb|right|Stalowe Miasto Stalowe Miasto ((鋼のエリア Hagane no Eria) jest czystym miastem zapełnionym metalowym budowlami. Pomimo tego, że większość miasta jest zbudowana z metalu, znajduje się tu też trochę zielni, a ogrody produkujące jedzenie są bardzo ograniczone. Angemon i jego podopieczni, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki i Teuro zatrzymują się tutaj podczas zwiedzania DigiŚwiata. DigiWybrańcy również tutaj trafiają po wydostaniu się z Niebieskiego Księżyca i zostają zaatakowani przez Saggitarimona. Pomimo chęci do walki, Angemon interweniuje i dwie grupy dzieci się spotykają. Dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy nimi, ponieważ grupa Katsuharu chce zostać w DigiŚwiecie, natomiast DigiWybrańcy chcą by wrócili do świata realnego ze względu na grożące im niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Królewskich Rycerzy. Przegrupowują się, gdzie Teppei chce znęcać się nad Tomoki'm, jednakże Katsuharu go zatrzymuje. Chiaki i Teruo tłumaczą dlaczego chcą zostać w DigiŚwiecie. Izumi, Junpei i Angemon tłumaczą sytuację reszcie grupy. Wszystkie te wydarzenia są przerwane przez kolejny atak Sagittarimona i grupy Centalmonów. Tomoki pokazuje swoją prawdziwą siłę i pomaga pozostałym. W końcu do grupy Katsuharu dociera, że są w bardzo poważnych tarapatach i chcą wrócić do swojego świata, jednakże Królewscy Rycerze atakuję ich i zabijają Angemona, łapiąc przy tym grupę dzieci. Tomoki zabiera się z nimi.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 40 Wioska Łodygi Fasoli thumb|right|Wioska Łodygi Fasoli Wioska Łodygi Fasoli ((豆の木村 Mamenoki-mura) jest rodzinnym miastem Mamemonów. Pierwotnie było to miejsce suche, trudne do zamieszkania. Pomimo tego, Mamemony zamieszkały tutaj i, gdy grupa Katsuharu pojawiła się, traktowali swoich gości jak najlepiej tylko potrafili. Dali im nawet ostatnie ziarno fasoli, które wyhodowali i wyrosła z niego ogromna łodyga fasoli. Królewscy Rycerze pojawili się w tej wiosce, by zdobyć kod fraktalny i zeskanować kolejny obszar DigiŚwiata. Mamemony nie chciały oddać klucza, jednakże po niedługim czasie Królewscy Rycerze sami go znaleźli na szczycie łodygi fasoli. Wioska została zniszczona, a cały obszar zeskanowany - Mamemony liczyły, że pewnego dnia wszystko wróci do normy.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 41 Stefa Światła Zamek Ofanimon Zamek Ofanimon jest miejscem, gdzie rezyduje Ofanimon i Nefertimon, jej strażnik. Była to ostatnia strefa DigiŚwiata, która została zeskanowana przez Królewskich Rycerzy. Zamek zawiera ogromną bibliotekę i jest otoczona kwiecistym ogrodem. Nefertimon była kluczem do odblokowania kodu fraktalnego tego obszaru. Trzy Księżyce thumb|right|Trzy KsiężyceTrzy Księżyce (三つの月 Mitsu no Tsuki) znajdowały się na orbicie DigiŚwiata. Gdy wszystkie trzy spotkały się na jednym torze, Petaldramon stawał się głodny i wyruszał do wioski Hamburgerów, by mieszkające tam Burgarmony robiły mu jedzenie. Wszystkie trzy księżyce zostały zniszczone przez moc Lucemona Falldown Mode.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 48 Czerwony Księżyc thumb|Right|Czerwony Księżyc Czerwony Księżyc (青い月 Akai Tsuki) jest miejscem na którym DigiWybrańcy nigdy nie byli. Gdy mija się z Żółtym Księżycem, pojawia się niewielka dziura w polu elektromagnetycznym. Zostało to wykorzystane przez DigiWybrańców, by wrócić na ziemię.Digimon Frontier, odccinek 39 Został zniszczony przez Lucemona Falldown Mode.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 48 Niebieski Księżyc thumb|right|Niebieski Księżyc Niebieski Księżyc (青い月 Aoi Tsuki) jest koloru niebieskiego i zawiera na sobie Księżycową Bazę (ムーンベース Mūn Bēsu) prowadzoną przez SuperStarmona i Kosmiczny Burger (スペースバーガー Supēsu Bāgā) prowadzony przez Burgamon. DigiWybrańcy skończyli tutaj po ichc katastroficznej pierwszej walce z Królewskimi Rycerzami. chcieli wrócić na planetę by ją bronić i nie przegrać znowu z wrogiem, jednakże Pole Elektromagnetyczne zatrzymuje ich przed osiągnięciem celu. Wspomagają ich wszyscy mieszkańcy Księżycowej Bazy. Niebieski Księżyc i wszyscy jego mieszkańcy zostali zniszczeni przez Lucemona Falldown Mode. ;Miejsca na Niebieskim Księżycu File:4-39 02.png|Księżycowa Baza File:4-39 03.png|Kosmiczny Burger Żółty Księżyc thumb|right|Żółty Księżyc Żółty Księżyc (黄色の月 Kiiro no Tsuki) jest trzecim i ostatnim księżycem DigiŚwiata. Gdy mija się z Czerwonym Księżycem, pojawia się lekka dziura w polu elektromagnetycznym, dzięki czemu DigiWybrańcy mogą wrócić na ziemię z Niebieskiego Księżyca. Gdy Cały DigiŚwiat zostaje zeskanowany, a Lucemon uwolniona, Trailmon (Angler) zabiera DigiWybrańców tutaj, gdzie Wioska Początków zostaje odbudowana. Dzięki sile i motywacji, DigiWybrańcy pokonują Królewskich Rycerzy, jednak na nic. Ich kod fraktalny zostaje zabrany przez Lucemona i ten digimorfuje w Falldown Mode. Niszczy cały Żółty Księżyc.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 47 Przy okazji niszczy też inne księżyce. Elektromagnetyczne Pole thumb|right|Elektromagnetyczne moce Elektromagnetyczne Pole' (電磁ストリーム Denji Sutorīmu) jest polem chroniącym DigiŚwiat przed jakimikolwiek działaniami z kosmosu. DigiWybrańcy wypadają poza nią, gdy lądują na Niebieskim Księżycu. Jednakże, chcą wrócić na ziemię i z pomocą przychodzą im Digimony z Księżycowej Bazy, mówiący o lekkim przejściu, gdy Żółty i Czerwony Księżyc się mijają. Wracają dzięki pożyczonej rakiecie i Trailmonowi (Mole). Zagubiona Wyspa thumb|right|Zagubiona Wyspa Jest to legendarna wyspa, która wędruje po całym DigiŚwiecie i krąży legenda, że jeśli raz na nią wszedłeś - nigdy już z niej nie wyjdziesz. Jest tutaj ludzka strefa Digimonów i Digimonów typu bestii, która prowadzi między sobą konflikt. Ciekawe miejsca Kraj Zabawek thumb|right|Kraj Zabawek Kraj Zabawek jest latającą wyspą, gdzie żyje mnóstwo zabawkowych Digimonów. W centrum wyspy znajduje się ogromny zamek. Jego głównym celem jest rozweselanie dzieci, jednak pod wpływem Cherubimona, nie mogą spełnić swojej misji. Zmienił ToyAgumona w ToyAgumona (Black), zmuszając tym samym Pandamona do chowania się. Takuya, Kouji i Tomoki trafiają tutaj po ich przegranej walce z Grottomonem, i oczyszczają ToyAgumona (Black), przywracając wyspie właściwy cel.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 7 Szkoła Digimonów thumb|right|Szkoła Digimonów Szkoła Digimonów (デジモン小学校 Dejimon Shogakkou) jest ulokowana w ogromnej dolinie nieopodal rzeki. Tutaj Togemon naucza Digimony poziomu Niemowlęcego i Niemowlęcego II rzeczy, które powinny umieć jako dorosłe Digimony. Izumi i Junpei ratują szkołę przed powodzią i pomagają Tunomonowi przezwyciężyć jego strach przed Digimorfozą.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 8 Niebieska Jaskinia thumb|right|Niebieska Jaskinia Niebieska Jaskinia (青い洞窟 Aoi Dokutsu) jest podwodną jaskinią pokrytą niebieskimi skałami. Trailmon (Kettle) zabiera tutaj DigiWybrańców po pokonaniu Seraphimona przez Złych Legendarnych Wojowników. Whamon jest tutaj uwięziony po tym, jak Grottomon zniszczył kawałek lądu i wytworzył wir wodny.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 14 Raj Tukanów thumb|right|Zewnątrzthumb|right|Wewnątrzthumb|left|Stołówka Raj Tukanów (海の家「トーカン天国」 Umi no Ie 「Tōkan Tengoku」) jest stoiskiem na tropikalnej wyspie, prowadzonym przez Toucanmony - jedne z fanklubu Ranamon. DigiWybrańcy zostają tutaj zabrani przez Whamona, uciekając z Niebieskiej Jaskini. Stają się też celami Toucanmonów, a dokładniej ich D-Scannery. Wyspa Goma thumb|right|Wyspa Goma Wyspa Goma (ごま島 Goma-tou) jest wyspą otoczoną przez wiry wodne nieopodal Raju Tukanów. Jest to też dom Gomamonów, a nawet Toucanmony uciekły tutaj z D-Scannerami DigiWybrańców. DigiWybrańcy zbudowali tratwę i zostali zaatakowani przez Ranamon w połowie drogi. Izumi, jedyna, która posiada duszę, odkrywa swoją duszę bestii, źródło wirów. Ze swoją nową siła, Izumi z łatwością pokonuje Ranamon i przywraca spokój wyspie.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 16 Wielki Wyścig Trailmonów thumb|right|Początekthumb|left|Mostthumb|left|Tunel Wielki Wyścig Trailmonów jest niesamowitym wydarzeniem, gdzie Trailmony ścigają się ze sobą i Pidomon zachowuje się jako sędzia. Siedmiu uczestników bierze udział w tym wyścigu, a w tym jest piątka DigiWybrańców, którzy zdecydowali się dołączyli po tym, jak WereGarurumon (Black) wystraszył wszystkich. Nagrodą była wycieczka do Wioski Hamburgerów.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 18 Wioska Hamburgerów Kryjówka Petaldramona Wioska Początków Sefirotmon Sefirotmon posiada dziesięć sfer, które reprezentują jeden z żywiołów Dziesięciu Legendarnych Wojownikjów. Każdy świat ma swój własny wygląd i strażnika, który musi zostać pokonany zanim DigiWybrańcy będą mogli przejść do kolejnego obszaru lub wydostać się z Sefirotmona. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 24 Sfera Ziemi thumb|right|Sfera ZiemiSfera Ziemi (土のエリア Tsuchi no Eria) przybrała formę niezaołowionego terenu z kamiennymi filarami. Junpei trafia tutaj po dostaniu się do Sefirotmona, i zostaje zaatakowany przez Volcamona, który wytyka mu brak przyjaciół. Junpei staje się Blitzmonem i pokonuje Volcamona, jednakże jego cień staje się realny i kontynuuje atak psychologiczny Volcamona. Na szczęście, na pomoc przybywają pozostali DigiWybrańcy i Blitzmon pokonuje swój cień raz na zawsze. Sfera znika, a DigiWybrańcy zostają porozrzucani po innych. Digimon Battle Spirit 2: Lokacje Miasto Rur thumb|right|Miasto RurMiasto Rur (ヒートパイプタウン Hīto Paipu Taun?) jest miejscem, gdzie walczymy z Agnimonem. Miasto Rur jest jedną z plansz, gdzie zagrożenie przybywa z góry; kule ognia, które spadają z nieba są przeszkodą, podobnie jak ToyAgumon (Black), który rzadko się pojawia. Jest wzorowany na Wiosce Ognia z serii anime. Fabryka thumb|right|FabrykaFabryka (ひかりのファクトリー Hikari no Fakutor) jest planszą Wolfmona. Dodatkową przeszkodą są Goblimony, które utrudniają graczowi grę. W tle Wolfmoni kibicują Pagumony. Miejsce jest kombinacją Wietrznej Fabryki i Podziemnego Labiryntu z serii anime. Lodowy Park thumb|right|Lodowy ParkLodowy Park (きらきらアイスパーク Kirakira Aisu Pāku) jest miejscem, gdzie dochodzi do konfrontacji z Chackmonem. Candmony są dodatkową przeszkodą. Miejsce jest wzorowane na Wiosce Candmonów z serii anime. Wietrzne Pola thumb|right|Wietrzne PolaWietrzne Pola (そよかぜこうげん Soyokaze Kougen) są polem do walki Fairymon. Wietrzne Pola mają muchomory, które pozwalają graczowi skakać wyżej, i walczyć w pewien sposób. Miejsce jest wzorowane na Wietrznej Wiosce z serii anime. Kamienny Gmach thumb|right|Kamienny GmachKamienny Gmach (いなずまロックドーム Inazuma Rokku Dōmu) jest miejscem, gdzie walczymy z Blitzmon. Kamienny Gmach jest miejscem o ograniczonym polu walki, gdzie w powietrzu latają Kokuwamony w tle i Minomony czasem się zwieszają. Jest wzorowana na kombiacnji Wietrznej Fabryki i lasu w którym żyły Kokuwamony w serii anime. Dworzec thumb|right|Dworzec Dworzec (やみのターミナル Yami no Tāminaru) jest miejscem, gdzie walczymy z Löwemon. W tle jeździ w tą i z powrotem Trailmon, a dodatkową przeszkodą jest Pipismon. Jest wzorowany na Mrocznym Dworcu z serii anime. Kategoria:Digimon Frontier Kategoria:Terminologia Kategoria:Lokacje